Blaze or Beauty
by PowertuffBoy
Summary: Normal high school students Beth and Blaze work together on prom preparations, Blaze is only doing it to go back to being alone. Blaze the loner and Beth the popular girl are working together. Beth wants to take Blaze to the dance but doesn't know how to tell him, while they feth the dance done, can she figure out how to ask him out?


Beth was your typical popular girl at school. She was smart, friendly, sweet, kind, and she dressed nice, and was almost in ever event the school had and then there was Blaze. Blaze was a loner and hated everyone and everything. Blaze always wore dark clothes, he stayed to himself and kept himself away from people, he never went to anything the school had going on.

Beth sits in the hallway during study hall making a sign for the school dance, prom to be precise. She was talking to one of her friends Ruby, as Blaze walks past them accidently stepping on the sign, was it on accident who knows, we'll Blaze knew. "hey dark man, you going to apologize?" her friend stands up and crossed her arms, he looks at them not saying anything "hey punk answer me or else." He takes one of his ear buds out "what?" She glares "you stepped on our sign and ruined it, can't you say anything?" He shrugs "so what it's just for a stupid dance nothing important" she walks over getting in his face "some dance? It's prom asshole the most amazing dance, now apologize."

He looks at her "I'll apologize when I go to a dance" he puts his ear buds back in walking to his study hall classroom. She huffs "that kid has a lot of nerve, who does he think he is?" she sits back down next to Beth "why do you keep looking at the footprint? Let's just start over and make it even better." Beth grabs her arm stopping her from grabbing it, "Ruby look at it if we add wings it'll look like a butterfly". She looks at it "well I'll be damned, that punk was useful for something other than being an ass." Beth grabs the paint adding the wings ignoring Ruby's comment.

Beth walks to her lunch table sitting down with her friends, she placed her tray down sitting at the wobbly table. She looks at Blaze, who was on the ground, he was sitting alone not having any food. Ruby sits next to her "Beth are you looking at the punk just let him go, he's not worth the thought" Beth looks at her "but he seems so mysterious." Ruby looks at her "really? Don't you go falling for that punk." Beth sighs "whatever, why isn't he eating?" She shrugs "he never eats" she blinks "really? I never noticed". Ruby pokes at her food "he probably eats at home where he has real food, this food isn't all that great." She stands up "I'm going to talk to him" she looks at her "are you crazy? He probably has a switch blade" she looks at her "we're at school he wouldn't risk it" and with that she walked over to him.

Beth walks over to Blaze's spot looking at him "hello" Blaze looks up at her "what do you want?" she sits across from him "I'm trying to be nice" he crosses his arms "why you've never done it before". She looks at him "I have done it before. If always been nice" he rolls his eyes leaning on the wall "listen here princess, I'm not someone you want to get involved with do you understand". She leans back coping him "I'll leave you alone if you help finish the decorating for the dance" he sits up "what, me?" she nods sitting up "we need someone strong to lift boxes, set tables and help hang stuff that's too high for us." He crosses his arms "no way" she smiles crossing her arms "then I'll never leave you alone".

Blaze scuffs thinking, "Fine, but I do things my way" she nods "deal" she puts her hand out he looks at her hand slowly shacking it. She smiles "be at the gym after school" he nods grabbing his bag leaving the cafeteria at the end of the lunch period.

Blaze walks in the gym after an hour after school. Beth looks at him "why are you late?" he shrugs "had detention" he tosses his bag in the corner walking over to her she climbs down the ladder "oh a bad boy I see." He looks at her "I told you I'm not someone you get involved with". She pats his arm "you aren't getting out of working that easily" she hands him a key "here go get the tables and bring them out" he rolls his eyes snatching the keys from her walking to the backroom. She looks at her hand and sighs climbing the ladder hanging some stuff.

She looks at Blaze "didn't I ask you to do something?" He looks at her leaning against the wall "I did" he points at the pile of tables she climbs down "you brought all those out at already?" He nods "yep it was easy, they didn't weigh much honestly." she nods "impressive, well since you're done you help me hang this sign." He groans walking over to her, not liking this little project. He climbs up the ladder anyway, pulling himself up. He walks over to the other side of the ledge kneeling down. He takes the sign from Beth he lines the side up evenly before hanging it up. She backs up looking at it "that's good, come down" he nods grabbing the edge of the ledge dropping down.

They work for a while getting signs hung mostly, mostly Blaze hanging them and Beth seeing if they were even. Blaze was better with heights than Beth, and he wasn't afraid to jump down when they were done hanging the sign up, which speed up the process. She smiles "I think that's good for now, we can continue tomorrow" he nods putting his hands in his jacket pockets "can I leave yet? I have homework to do, even though I won't do it." He mumbled the last part, she looks at him "uh yea go on, but don't you going ditching tomorrow" he grabs his bag "yea ok, princess."

He rolled his eyes leaving the gym, he stopped before looking at her "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, and today was kind of fun I guess" and with that he lefts the gym closing the door behind him. She smiles grabbing her bag leaving the gym locking the doors. She looked at the doors before smiling and walking to her car. They only spent a few hours together but she felt like they had known each other for a few months, Blaze was willing to help. Sometimes it took some convincing but he would come over and help her, but why would sometimes he'd have her do the sign hanging? She looked at her steering wheel before it hit her "Oh god he was looking up my skirt." She blushed watching him walk down the road, she smiled though "he is kind of attractive in a bad boy way." She started her car driving "maybe I could get him to go to prom with me, it'll be a challenge but I'm up for it." She pumped her fist and started thinking of ways to get the bad boy to see her in a different light other than her popular self.


End file.
